


Happily Reuniting! (Butt Plug)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [21]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Praise Kink, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene returns after two weeks of being away and Varian shows him how much he missed him~Day 21: Butt Plug
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happily Reuniting! (Butt Plug)

**Author's Note:**

> In case the title wasn't a clear hint; this is a sort of continuation of Once Upon a Phone Call.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Varian sighed wistfully as he finished the last of the dishes. Despite it having been almost a year since Edmund had give most of the responsibility of _Dark Luna's_ Paris HQ to Eugene, the leading scientist still hadn't gotten used to the bi-monthly trips Eugene had to take to check-up on things and how progress was going. Honestly, it was getting to the point Varian was seriously thinking of asking Edmund to transfer him to the Paris location, just so Eugene would be spared the constant back and forth, and he wouldn't have to spend almost half the month without his boyfriend.

Ruddiger cooed from his usual spot on atop the backrest of the armchair as his owner plopped into it dejectedly. Ruddiger carefully slid down onto the armrest, then into his human's lap, looking up with concerned green eyes. Varian smiled as he ran a hand through silvery fur, "Sorry bud, I know I should be used to this by now but...its just not that easy..." Ruddiger purred in response.

But then, Varian's phone began to ring from where he had left it on the side-table. He instantly felt himself perk up when he saw the name on the screen and immediately pressed 'answer', a smile on his face as he greeted, "Eugene, hey!"

"Hey yourself, Shooting Star," Eugene chuckled through the speaker and Varian felt a small shiver run down his back, "How are things at home?"

"All's well over here; I just finished the dishes and was just taking a little break before I started anything else," Varian smiled, hand still idly combing Ruddiger's fur, the raccoon chirps up at him, "Ruddiger says hello, by the way."

"Hmm, well, tell the little trash-cat hello for me too," Eugene remarked making Varian roll his eyes. "So how are things over there?" Varian changed the subject, "Still looking for a translator is their a new problem?"

"Actually I think things are finally starting to die down," Eugene replied, "Some projects are already being started and a few have actually gotten the green light for testing; if this keeps going so well, the company maybe looking at its first French hit by the beginning of next year."

"That's great!" Varian smiled sincerely, any boon for the French office meant an easier time for Eugene, which Varian was most certainly all for, "Then I suppose the only problem left are those French media vultures?"

"Oh you have no idea!" Eugene sighed and Varian could almost hear the man pout, "I swear its like there's no other millionaire cooperate CEOs they could hassle for gossip and scandals!"

Varian chuckled as he listened to his boyfriend rant and rave about the French media, more particularly the field reporters, who all seemed to have no one better to bother. Seemed it didn't matter where you went in the world, there were always going to be those less then savory people who gave journalists a bad name.

"When will you be home?" Varian finally asked, his smile turning bittersweet, tone softening with longing, "I miss you..."

Eugene sighed in response, his own tone soft with love and longing as well as he replied, "Soon, Shooting Star, soon...I still have two meetings with some investors and facility real-estate agents...I'll be home soon, I promise." Varian could hear the sincerity in that promise and as of yet, Eugene hasn't broken one.

"Alright," Varian sighed, "It just gets a little lonely without you..."

"I'll bet," Eugene chuckled, "I hope your 'darling' little trash-panda has been keeping you company."

"One; would it kill you to say 'raccoon' or Ruddiger's actual name?" Varian gave a slight eye-roll despite the soft chuckle as Eugene snorted in response, "Two; he's not so little anymore, I took him out for a walk earlier then usual and I practically had to dig my heels in every time he tries to bolt at the smallest thing."

"He does have so much energy, doesn't he?" Eugene chuckled, "I wonder where he gets it from."

"Was that rhetorical or do you actual want an answer to that?" Varian arched a brow with a smirk. "Knowing you? Rhetorical," Eugene replied instantly and it was Varian's turn to snort.

"Hey, have you eaten yet?" Varian asked quickly checking the time, "Its almost half past five."

"No, not yet," Eugene answered, "I'll probably have the hotel's room service bring up something light and simple when I leave; have you?"

"Yeah, shared yesterday's leftovers with Ruddiger," Varian replied, "Didn't want to waste."

"I hope none of that had onions or garlic," Eugene said in a rare show of concern for the uncommon house-pet, "Aren't they the foods that cause anaemia(1) in raccoons?"(2)

"Ah, you do care," Varian cooed playfully, looking down at Ruddiger, "Did you hear that, bud? Gene really does love ya!" Ruddiger grinned as he climbed up and chirped loudly into the speaker, making Varian laugh at the startled yelp and annoyed groan that flitered through the speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, see if I ever mention it again," Eugene huffed. "Okay, sorry, drama king," Varian rolled his eyes with a fond smile, "Don't forget to eat something when you get to the hotel."

"Pot meet kettle," Eugene retorted before reassuring, "Don't worry, I won't. I better go, there's still a mountain of paper work left on the desk with my name on it, I'll text you before bed."

Varian smiled sadly, that feeling of loneliness starting to creep in again, "Okay."

"I can't wait to see you when I come home," Eugene said, "I love you."

"I can't wait either, my L.O.V.E," Varian replied instinctively, "And I love you, too." His smile fell a little as he hung up and sighed again.

\-----

The following days leading up to Eugene's return had been hard. It was hard enough dating the heir of the company, where they both had fulfilling and time consuming jobs, even if they were lucky to be able to work from home most days, but when this was added, it just seemed to get more difficult. But, Varian found that such waiting had its rewards. Varian first noticed such rewards when Eugene first returned home; first thing he did being to show him just how much he loved and missed him; almost taking time to seemingly worship every part of Varian, from his lips, to his chest, to his thighs, to his ass and right down to his feet.

A trend that was starting to form with every return. Not that Varian was complaining.

But this time, Varian planned to change things up a bit. A plan he had formed when talking with Rapunzel, a few days before Eugene's return, over coffee. Poor girl was a romantic at heart and when he mentioned how it was almost a year to when these trips first started and how Varian wanted to return the sentiments, she was immediately all for giving ideas, from the most sugary sweet gestures like his favorite dinner to the most shockingly raunchy things he's ever heard coming out of her seemingly innocent mouth.

Which was how he ended up here, standing in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, in a brand new lingerie set Rapunzel had, embarrassingly enough, helped him pick out. A scarlet bralette and matching thong, she even convinced him to buy a sheer robe just for the special occasion and because it made the outfit more elegant and hot (oh how he couldn't look her or the amused store clerk in the face after that). All three pieces had the smallest trimming of black lace as an offset to all the red, and the robe fell just half an inch past his knees with a floral pattern and a solid black silk sash to hold it in place.

Eugene always said blue was beautiful on him and he was sexy as hell in black, but the brunet just had this weakness for when he wore his favorite color.

But the final touch was the crimson heart on the end of the metal plug he had slid into his hole after careful prepping, the thin cord-like back of the thong doing little to hide it. Out of the entire set, this was Eugene's favorite.

When he sees the text alerting him that Eugene had finally reached the apartment building, Varian felt his entire body quiver in anticipation, butterflies erupting in his stomach as he quickly perches himself on the bed and waits. Part of him couldn't help fearing Eugene would find it all too over the top for a simple returning home after almost a year of coming and going.

But that nervousness turns to excitement as he hears the tell-tale click of the apartment door and Ruddiger chitters excitedly and Eugene's deep laugh sends a jolt of electricity through him, making everything tingle. They might've been doing this for almost a year, but it never fails to get him excited for when Eugene finally returns home.

Deciding to make a move, Varian bravely gets up from the bed and leaves the room, pausing the door half way as Eugene, in another rare show of affection for Ruddiger, pets the excited raccoon with a smile on his face, briefcase left to the side near the door. For the briefest of moments, he feels his heart swell with love and joy to have his lover home, and, for a moment, wonders how it would be like if a different small figure was in Ruddiger's place...

Varian shook himself out of it and slowly pads out of the bedroom, calling in a soft, loving, but playful tone, "Ooh, Ace~"

Eugene's head lifts and in an instant, his jaw is hanging open in stunned silence before he can breath a word. It felt as if the breath had been knocked from his lungs as he takes in how the sheer red robe clings just right to Varian's body without giving away too much, its deep crimson color bringing out everything he loved so much about his boyfriend from his pale, freckled skin to his bright, crystal blue eyes

Ruddiger wrinkled his nose, both at the lack of attention and at the shameless display of desire and want, high-tailing it out the open kitchen window, already able to tell where this was going to go. He got Varian missed his mate and all, but at least take it into the privacy of the nest, not out in the middle of the den. Ah well, he's been meaning to go out anyways. Maybe Bellerose was back...

Slowly, Eugene stood back up and takes in a deep, slightly shaky breath as Varian began to walk towards him, a slight sway to his hips, before managing to force out, "V-Varian..." Coffee turn umber as he swallowed around the lump in his throat, "You look..." So many words bounced in the brunet's head, but only one managed to get out, "Divine..." Varian blushed darkly, highly tempted to question it, but he's quickly reassured by the rapidly growing package tenting Eugene's jeans.

Eugene looked close to struggling for breath as Varian finally gets within arms' reach, the blue-eyed vixen smile turned confident and seductively as he rose his hands to play with Eugene's collar and tie, a purr on his lips, "Welcome home, my L.O.V.E~"

In an instant, Eugene's arms are around his waist, pulling him flush against him, hands roaming with reckless abandon up and down Varian's sides and back, squeezing and groping desperately through the thin fabric when they reached his hips and ass. Varian moaned under the treatment, especially when it shifted the plug around. Varian gasped in surprise when his back hit one of the foyer walls, allowing Eugene to plunge his tongue down his throat as he crushed their lips together in a hot, wet kiss. Varian instinctively hitched one of his legs over Eugene's hips and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss and allowing Eugene the perfect angle to roll his hips and rub his rock hard, clothed seven-inch dick against Varian's five-inch wood through his much thinner clothing.

"Mmmmhhh..." Eugene groaned before finally pulling away, gently resting his forehead against Varian's, breathe turned heavy as he whispers against velvety lips, "Bedroom." Varian instantly lowers his leg and when Eugene moves away, Varian takes a gentle hold of his tie and begins to lead him towards their bedroom.

Eugene is completely entranced as he watches Varian's hips sway. The sheer lace of the robe bringing perfect attention to long, slender, pale legs and the plump, roundness of that perfect, pale, freckled ass.

Varian, once they were in the room, takes a firm hold onto Eugene's shirt and spins them around, backing a startled brunet onto the bed and pushes him down onto it, quickly climbing on himself and straddling his hips. Eugene's is quick to recover, hands immediately seizing Varian's waist and pulling him down for another deep, passionate make-out session as Varian's fingers nimble, if a bit shakily undoes his tie, then goes for the buttons of his shirt, tossing the formal piece to the floor and pushing the fabric out of the way to trail along firm, tanned pecs and abs, making Eugene groan under the soft, almost teasing touch.

"Mmmm...haaah...." Varian sighed as Eugene's hands finally manage to undo the silk belt of his robe, letting him push away so he could slide it off his shoulders and arms. "Shooting S-mmph!" Eugene began but was cut off by Varian diving in for another kiss, his question cutting in between more, "Can I...mmm...touch you...please...?"

Varian chuckled softly as he answered, "Never had to ask, Ace..." Before his breath hitched as Eugene's hands roamed back up his body, caressing him through the soft lace of the bralette, then back down his stomach. Varian shuddered as Eugene's fingertips graze the elegant 'V' of his hips, causing him to instinctively rut against Eugene's straining erection.

Varian's hands continued to shake with anticipation as they fumbled with Eugene's belt, long, slender fingers undoing the thick metal clasp before tossing the strip of leather to join the tie on the floor and then going for the buttons, almost ripping them in his eagerness. Eugene's hands continued to run up and down pale skin as Varian pulled the zipper down. There's already a large wet stain making the outline of Eugene's shaft even more obvious as it seeps through the thin fabric of his light blue boxers, and Varian allowed himself a small, quick feeling of pride as he gently cupped the sizable bulge, giving it a few firm rubs through the cotton, before tugging the waistbands of both Eugene's jeans and boxers to free his large, thick and leaking monster of a member from its confines. Varian felt his hole flutter around the warm metal inside him as the deliciously rock-hard erect-wood twitched in his hand.

Eugene tossed his head back at the skin-to-sinfully soft skin contact, moaning in ecstasy as Varian scooted back further down the bed. Varian used his free hand to brush some of his hair back before leaning down until the tip of Eugene's dick brushed against his lips, he flicked his tongue out to teasing lick the head.

"Nngh!" Eugene groaned, hips bucking up in excitement before his hands find Varian's hair, tangling deep into the soft raven-black and blue-streaked locks and giving a pull. Varian only took the head between his lips, alternating between swirling his tongue around the tip and teasing the slit, and suckling softly as Eugene tugged on his hair.

When he moaned around the thick, bulbous head, the vibrations were like a jolt of electricity to Eugene's whole body as he rasped, "F-Fuuuckkk, Varian-!" He hissed through his teeth as Varian slowly worked inch by inch of him between his lips, "D-Damn it...Shooting Star...!" His moans only get heavier as Varian hallowed his cheeks to suck harder, slowly going further and further down to engulf the thick length, the blue-eyed ravenet whimpered softly as his lips streatched around Eugene's size, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of the cock.

Eugene moaned, hips jerking to push his member further into Varian's mouth as he beings to bob his head along it, gasping as he pulled lightly on his lover's hair, feeling Varian's throat constrict around him, "S-so...nngh!...tight, Shooting Star!"

Smirking a little, Varian swallowed one last time and almost instantly, Eugene comes. Varian allows his head to be pushed all the way back down with a slight moan as he forced his throat to relax, letting the hot, milky cum to slid down his throat, swallowing what he can and letting the overflow trickle down his chin.

When Eugene opened his eyes again, he honestly thought he was going to come again when Varian pulled off him. Cum trickled down his chin and what was left of his orgasm had shot into his face, splattering him cheek-to-cheek with thick globs. Crystal blue eyes are almost midnight-black from blown pupils and his cheeks are a deep pink as he panted for breath.

As Eugene is recovering, Varian straddled his hips once more, clothed shaft desperate for attention as it rubs against Eugene's slowing stirring back to attention as the soft lace rubbed as well. Varian leans in to kiss him, the salty flavor left on his tongue assaulting Eugene's as Varian moaned against his lover's lips, hips rocking for friction as Eugene's shaking fingers tug at the waistband of his panties, pulling them as far as they'll go before Varian has to lift to his leg. The thong clings to one of Varian's thighs as Eugene's hands move back up to grab and massage his plush ass.

One of the hands land on Varian's ass with a loud slap, causing Varian to jerk and moan against him. Eugene feels the delicate globes jiggle in his hands as they pull the freckled cheeks apart. Varian can only whine, ass fluttering around the metal plug inside him. Just as Eugene beings to dip his fingers between Varian's cheeks, he feels a familiar heart-shaped object.

"Mmhhh...you're just full of surprises today..." Eugene moaned grasping the plug and giving a pull, making Varian gasp.

" _La-aaah~ssst_ o-one, pr-promise..." Varian said breathlessly before moaning as the plug was pulled further, stretching his rim further and further as it slides out, making a wet, lewd noise as it left his hole gaping and hungry. Varian mewled at the empty feeling, grinding against Eugene's lap, wanting to be filled against.

Eugene takes a look at which plug it was and sets it aside before rolling, making Varian gasp as his back hit the bed and Eugene hovered over him, grabbing his legs and lifting to hook them over his shoulders. Varian moaned and wiggled his hips as the tip of Eugene's cock teasingly pressed against his aching hole, _"G-Geeeeneee~! Pl-Pleeaaaah~sseee~! It's been two we-weeks...!"_

"Tell me what you want, my Radiant Shooting Star..." Eugene encouraged with a smirk. "Fuck me...please...please, Gene, need you in me..." Varian begged rocking his hips desperately, "Missed you so much..." His eyes widened with a loud moan as Eugene buried his dick inside till fully sheathed, _"Aaaaahhhhh~!"_

Eugene immediately sets for a fast pace, Varian sobbing with pleasure as he felt his lover hammer into him, striking that special bundle of nerves that turns his vision white with stars. "Missed you too..." Eugene murmured as Varian mewled and moaned with each thrust of the older's hips, toes curling, throwing his head back as Eugene leans in to litter his neck with kisses.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! Aaah~! Haaah~! Aah~!"_ Varian cried as he writhed under Eugene's larger frame, completely helpless to do anything but raise his hips to meet his thrusts. "You're more then beautiful, Varian..." Eugene told him between his groans and moans, "I still don't know what I did to deserve you...and this, seeing you in my favorite color...damn it!" 

_"Ge-Gene~!"_ Varian moaned eyes begin to roll into the back of his head, _"Clo-oooh~sssse~!"_

"Mmh...me too..." Eugene grunted, snapping his hips faster and harder, "I-aah!-so good, Varian!" Without warning, he leaned back down and bit into Varian's neck. "Aahh~! Aaahhhhhh~!" Varian cried, coming hard, ropes of pearly white splattering against his and Eugene's stomachs, causing his insides to clamp down hard of Eugene's cock, causing the brunet to give a loud, guttural groan as he released deep inside, painting those silken walls.

Completely spent, Eugene fell against the bed after sliding out, both of them panting for breath as they slowly came down from their orgasmic high. Eugene sighed as he wrapped his arms around Varian and pulled him close, uncaring for the stains on them both.

"If this is what I can except every time I come home..." Eugene murmured, a little grin on his face, "Maybe this whole Paris thing won't be that bad in the long run."

It was a joke well worth the slap he got for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I said it once, I'll say it again; Mama Mia~!
> 
> Oh before I forget:
> 
> (1): Before anyone asks, I did look it up, two separate sights 'crittercleanout.com' and quora say that onions and garlic can cause a very serious health problem in raccoons, as well as food such as macadamia nuts, raisins and chocolate are toxic to the little guys too.
> 
> (2) Also, yes raccoons can get anaemia and for those who don't know, its a decrease in the red blood cells, which carry oxgyen through the blood, the symptoms include feeling very tired, weakness, shortness of breath and poor ability to exercise.
> 
> Welp, you guys know the drill!
> 
> See ya guys later with the next one~!


End file.
